Ahtar
Ahtar is a Redguard warrior who can be found in Solitude. He is the executioner, or headsman, as well as head jailor of Castle Dour. The Dragonborn first encounters Ahtar upon entering Solitude, where he is witnessed executing Roggvir. Background Ahtar is almost always found in the dungeons of the Castle Dour if not located at Jala's House; although, he has been known to visit The Winking Skeever. Another easy way to find him is to talk with him and receive his quest immediately after Roggvir's execution. Ahtar seems to sleep exclusively at Jala's House before walking back to the dungeon at 7:00 am. He goes to work in the dungeon around 12 pm. Interactions Kill the Bandit Leader of Broken Oar Grotto The Dragonborn can recruit Ahtar as a follower after completing his quest to deal with the Bandit Leader of Broken Oar Grotto, or after dropping a piece of clothing or armor and letting him keep it. In order to get his quest offer, the Dragonborn must not have any quests that involve Broken Oar Grotto. Rebuilding the Blades Ahtar is a potential recruit for the Blades. Having him become a Blade also makes it easier to make him a follower. Combat Ahtar is a powerful melee warrior who specializes in Two-Handed weapons, Block, and Heavy Armor. Unique items As Solitude's executioner, Ahtar carries a unique two-handed battleaxe called the Headsman's Axe—the very same axe used to execute Roggvir. He also wears a unique armor piece and carries a unique dagger, which cannot be obtained in any way (as it is part of the armor). He will never draw the dagger, but it can be seen in its sheath on his waist. Additionally, if the Dragonborn pickpockets the Headsman's Axe, a unique sheath for a sword appears on his waist. Quests *Kill the Bandit Leader – Kill an escaped prisoner, Captain Hargar. Conversations Bjartur's Execution Ahtar: "Rest up, scum. Probably getting executed tomorrow." Bjartur: "Yeah, you said that yesterday." Ahtar: "Come now, you'll want to show up in Sovngarde refreshed. You got an eternity of merrymaking ahead of you." or "Guess the headsman's been busy with all your friends. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Independent States Bjartur: "Hey, jailor! What I don't understand is why you're siding with the Imperials." Ahtar: "Shut up, scum." Bjartur: "I mean, the Redguards fought off the Aldmeri and the Empire, and now Hammerfell is an independent state. That's all we Nords want for Skyrim!" Ahtar: "I said shut up, scum!" Bjartur: "So it's okay if your people rebel against the Empire, but not mine?" Ahtar: "They aren't my 'people'. I'm with the Empire because they pay me; and that means I'm out here, and you're in there. So shut up, scum! Note: although the lines were written, the preceding conversations never occur in-game.Creation Kit Quotes *''"Mind yourself in my city, . This here axe in full swing is a right terrible sight..."'' *''"You stay out of trouble, now. The Castle Dour Dungeon can break even the strongest will."'' *''"Just watch yourself. You don't want to meet me on the job."'' *''"Not much work being a jailer, long as you can ignore the pleading and all that."'' *''"Ain't many visitors come to the dungeon. Every now and then Sybille Stentor will come by looking for... volunteers."'' *''"Keep your head about ya."'' Trivia *Ahtar is the only Redguard follower in the base game. Rayya, who is added with , is the other Redguard follower. Bugs *If the Dragonborn kills Captain Hargar by finishing the quest "Lights Out!" from Jaree-Ra or by cleaning out that cave without quest, he can no longer give the player the quest "Kill the Bandit Leader" and will not be available as a follower. **There is also a different way to lose Ahtar as a follower besides the way mentioned above. If the Dragonborn finds out about Broken Oar Grotto beforehand, one way is by talking to one of the inn-keepers around the Solitude area about looking for work and they might give the Dragonborn a quest to kill Captain Hargar causing Ahtar not to tell them about how Captain Hargar escaped his cell. The same result will happen if the Dragonborn talks to Falk Firebeard about looking for work and he might randomly give the bounty to kill Captain Hargar at Broken Oar Grotto. **If Ahtar does not give the Dragonborn his quest due to them already killing Captain Hargar the following can be used to solve this issue: *** setrelationshiprank 198b0 4 followed by player.setrelationshiprank 198b0 4. Once this is done, the option to ask him to accompany the player should be available. *** , a rare work around would be to drop some kind of armor item in front of Ahtar. Rarely, he may come up to the Dragonborn asking if he may have the dropped item. If they allow him to have the item, Ahtar would regard the Dragonborn in the same way as another character who the Dragonborn has helped; this will activate the option to have him as a follower in his dialogues. *Ahtar may also not give his quest if there is an active "Kill the Bandit Leader" quest from another character, even if a character is in an entirely different hold. The Dragonborn may need to finish that quest first before his option will come open. *If Ahtar is killed, his armor and unique dagger cannot be taken. However, his unique axe can be obtained. *If given a bow he will use it in combat against enemies at a distance but often will not switch back to melee. *Ahtar will get stuck in Jala's house after being talked to in the Castle Dour Dungeon. The best way to get him out is to unlock Jala's house after midnight, then sneak in and out. This should make him come out next morning. It will also count as trespassing. Appearances * de:Ahtar es:Ahtar ru:Атар (Солитьюд) pl:Ahtar Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers